pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - UW UBway
Rename? Lets rename it to UW Caster Spike or UW Keystone Spike? --- Anonymous 07:42 (UTC) :No, because that will be gay and then it'll just have another name and be called something else when it was pretty much made by a guild -- 03:19, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Debate PRetty fast but still slower than tway or DLway. Who from BonD actually posted this lol? I thought they were playing it pretty close to the vest.--TahiriVeila 21:26, July 17, 2010 (UTC) dont worry we plan to start posting all our builds on pvx slowly but surely im glad you like the team spike its very easy 2nd try did all vale quests and wastes cleared in 39minutes counting the 2minutes of waiting at the start for the afker to come back -_-. --FbtG 21:37, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah i was on that run =P With an experienced team you could easily get it done in under 2 consets. It's just that tway and DLway can get 45 minutes and 35 minutes respectively =P--TahiriVeila 21:45, July 17, 2010 (UTC) omg seriously LOL whats your ign im interested XD. --FbtG 21:46, July 17, 2010 (UTC) please dont add a wastes terra the team clears wastes in 7min as a group no point in adding a terra :you can always add a terra for faster times.--- Anonymous 07:42 (UTC) ::there is no reason for it when team does all of vale and chamber and wastes in 35min --FbtG 02:56, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Or you can do a Dlway style run and have SoS to do all of chamber along with the keystones and UWG with just LT and Emo ::::but thats DL way this is Unbreakable Way its 2 different ways to uwsc if we just did what DL does then it would be called DL way --FbtG 03:15, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Its a nice spike it is very easy for pugs takes little to no exp to finish only the terras really need to know what they are doing. ::::::Exactly thats why we want to keep it the way it is its very pug friendly the only exp required is from the terras --FbtG 03:52, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Were keeping it UnbreakableWay UWsc Just wanna add this... But I love my Shockwave ele! :::::::Who ever is Changing the rit bars and the terra bars please stop if we wanted to run terraway bars we would change the name to terraway so please im kindly asking you to leave them alone the bars we use work specifically for this run no offense to anyone trying to help. --FbtG 13:50, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::You seriously need to rethink SoH over BuH for both tanks it is only a 4 damage diff on mindlbades —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 74.177.76.25 (talk • ) 05:50, August 19, 2010 (UTC). Creators All from the guild: A Truly Unbreakable BonD * Guild Leader: Feared By The Gods of BonD * Officer: The Last Battle of BonD * Officer: Stabbed Ftl of FoG * Officer: Acolyte Of Daggers of BonD If you need any more information on any of these builds or if you would like to join to BonD guild or alliance, please pm any of the names mentioned above IN GAME. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Stabbed Ftl (talk • ) 07:17, July 18, 2010 (UTC). :Shut up, PvX:OWN. Also, UW YUMway is better. And sign your comments! [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 09:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Juze, shut up. He didn't post it on the builds page which is the only reason we have OWN, we don't care idf people bicker over credit on the talk page, and he's only saying if people want help to contact those people. He's not saying "we did it because we're awesome lolololol". ~ PheNaxKian talk 09:55, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey juze, can you go suck a dick? You know jack shit about how pvx works, you're awful at the game, awful at the wiki, and no one likes you. There's a reason you got 20 opposes and no supports on your RfA--TahiriVeila 17:30, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::^lol'd. So hard. -- 17:40, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Don't worry. I lol'd too. And I love you trolls. <3 (Actually the whole KISS alliance loves trolls.) [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 18:44, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, and why did you trash UW YUMway!? It was so good, better than Physway a.k.a. Physfail. Q___Q [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 18:55, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Me and a few friends started an all out war with you KISS fags in la the other day :P, Theres a word for groups like you. I believes its "cult" only most cults are more intelligent than KISS guilds. 23:47, July 28, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build%3ATeam_-_Unbreakable_UW&diff=1097209&oldid=1097202 Tell me which ever you think to be better. Also, before you whine me that this is BonD's build and I shouldn't do crappy edits, once you post it to PvX, anyone can make changes to it. And this is what my friends told me to change. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 18:53, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :You're friends, like everyone else who's in KISS, are fucking awful at the game and should shut the fuck up.--TahiriVeila 20:39, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :l2p LT, using the two degen skills drops skeles/keepers MUCH faster than awful shit like empathy and wastrel's worry. You know there's a damage cap on SF right? Fucktard. Destruction and rupture soul can be effective and i personally prefer them, but it's presonal preference. Without armor of earth, the mountains terra can't do slayer solo you dumb cunt, which means the whole team has to tele there and and waste a bunch of time killing him together. Get fucking good and stop posting until you leave KISS and join a guild that knows what it's fucking doing. 5 years old and people are still bad at this game zzzzz--TahiriVeila 20:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Question. Are you in bond? Life Guardian 22:33, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Ally. I said above, i like terraway or DLway better b/c they get better times. But this works just fine as it is for people who don't want to use tons of pcons or don't want to be a hardcore UW guild. It honestly doesn't need to be changed =\ --TahiriVeila 23:14, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::TahiriVeila said it all were not a hardcore uw guild or else we would run terra and dl way we made this uwsc as our own to mix things up and not use the same stuff all other uwsc's use. To be honest we made this because we felt like making mesmers useful in uw. These are the bars we run, they require no experience its a great way to teach members how to do UW. The only experienced parts are the Terras, Shadow form Tank and the Emo for Dhuum. Every other role can be perfected in 1 run. --FbtG 23:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) If you have tried mashway whats your time difference between mashway and this UBway? And why not drop the shockwave ele for the Solo UWG Renewal Ele? DCM 03:05, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :^ That's my suggestion after doing another run with this. We've been teaching enw people to use it so we haven't done a run with experienced people, so we've been gettin ~1h20min times--TahiriVeila 03:20, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Whats the point in a solo uwg when you can just do it with the emo and lt while vale does wrathful? Vale has enough damage to do it without emo or Lt. Atm we havent split yet for uwg and wrath because were still teaching people the run, and if we did it would cut our time down to 30min with wastes cleared too. --FbtG 04:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Whats the point of keeping the shockwave though it just seems like extra damage. DCM ::::we needed more damage in vale and a cleaner spike so we needed a aoe spiker and we thought about dwg but its generic and slow for this spike plus we wanted to make it something fun to run. --FbtG 19:21, July 19, 2010 (UTC) If you try it without the Ele it doesnt work as well, you could easily replace the ele, yes. But with this bar it allows you to jump in and solo keepers if need be. :::::We added GoC to the shockwave ele for Escorts and Mindblade Spectre spikes after Death Charging in use GoC so Shockwave does not get rupted by the signets. Also make sure the GoC Terra clears Chaos Plains first so if the Vale team is done and the Terra is slow they can tele to Chaos Plains and walk to Bone Pits and clear in minutes. --Feared By The Gods 07:28, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::current best time is 45minutes :D. -- 06:59, August 22, 2010 (UTC Nice Time... our best is 49 mins so far :thats good i hope your liking the builds ^^ --Feared By The Gods 05:32, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Why not use a Fire ele AoE instead of Shockwave for additional burning dammage?-Any ::Because the shockwave ele has armor ignoring damage and shockwave puts out alot of damage plus aoe fire skills dont cause burning except burning speed --Feared By The Gods 23:32, July 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: skill called glyph of immolation,Rodgort's Invocation,Mark of rodgorts,searing heat+dupskill,searingflame..etc. i agree the shockwave ele would be best for armor ignoring damage. now here is when i noob out on everyone wouldnt those armoring damage skills that remove conditions be counter productive for the eoe when using rupture soul and the keystoners using fh+epidemic?--Jpuzimaki13 06:44, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Rupture soul is for the damage not the blind, and by the time the keystoners have used FH!, the ele has burned all his skills.--TahiriVeila 16:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Got our time down to an 1h7m, would have been under an hour but we had some personal issues, gj team ^_^ Vennie 16:02, August 13, 2010 (UTC) This is fail and we can do Physway faster than this, way to put together DoAsc and Terraway and call it yours, ufail -- 02:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) keystoner 1 or 2 Can the one of the Key stoner optionals be signet of corruption its deal a nice set of aoe damage with fast casting backing it up-- 15:54, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Sure you can switch sig of sorrow for corruption its up to you. the rit needs feast of souls not ruptured souls. The keystones can do all the damage with the shockwave. --Feared By The Gods 02:00, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::You have to be stupid if you're taking party-heal over big damage when you have Emo. 08:50, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::lol it takes stress off emo since we have THREE SPIKERS ALREADY in the team spike. So dont be an asshole. --Feared By The Gods 04:05, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Its good idea but its just inferior to current builds out right now. DCM 20:11, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :It can put up time comparable to terraway. DLway is the best UW build out there right now, but only a very small group of people run it b/c of it's huge expense and difficulty. The only real reason we list DLway is b/c it holds the UW record, Tway and UBway are both the best options for gaining the maximum profit from UW--TahiriVeila 20:23, August 2, 2010 (UTC) The reason I say that is your best is 49 minutes a terraway team with experience not like pro but are experienced can get 45 minutes easily and a pro one can get 35-40 minutes. There is almost a 10 minute difference and to me at least 10 minutes is a large difference. DCM 03:59, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Name according to alen, this is what the ally and pugs refer to it as. Seeing as juze is just trying to stir up drama, the name change wasn't necessary. If anyone wants the name changed again (if no one really runs this or calls it ubway) bring it up on the talk page.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 08:37, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :Relyk makes a good decision wat--TahiriVeila 08:40, August 14, 2010 (UTC) ::I'd prefer Keystone Spike or UBway. Alen was actually the first one who wanted the name to be changed as Keystone Spike if I'm aware, so I moved it. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 09:14, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :::thank you for atleast agreeing with UBway. --Feared By The Gods 14:48, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I don't like the name "Keystone Spike" because its not really all keystones... Actually its a MUST have on the Shockwave ele because the Keystones can't kill all the balls in 1 volley but with the Ele they can. So UBway is fine! - Stabbed Bond RLZ :D and UBway too . the best SC alliance This is bad Same argument as TWWTway. Life Guardian 09:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yes but TWWT doesn't run TWWTway anymore they run this way now. I know of 2 full alliance's that run this frequently and it gets noobs into the underworld and clear it in a decent time around 1h20min with noobs and around 50min with exp players. Try and find another way that can get up to 4-5 new players into the underworld in clear it with ease.Gift X 13:02, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I like the spikes, and Tweetway died a long time ago. [[User:Juze|'Ju']]ze 07:45, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah lol we got it down to 46minutes the other night but we had a screw up here and there could have been 43-44minutes. It may not be the fastest uwsc like DL way but its alot of fun and it is so easy to pick up and learn^^. -- 05:19, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Juze is a dumbass Getting There IMGhttp://i53.tinypic.com/29xd6ky.jpg[/IMG] Current best time is 37 minutes with Unbreakable way uwsc i know its not DL way or Terraway but its fun and there is no stress. -- 07:20, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Build still Sucks~Gnomehunter :it dosent suck lol have you tried it? -- 02:45, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::It sucks pretty bad tbh. Life Guardian 02:56, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :::to each his own sir whatever makes you sleep at night. -- 05:13, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry i offended the butthurt bond fanboy. Life Guardian 05:22, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::lol no not really your trolling is weak bro grow up and play the game guild wars is dying and your still trolling people who arnt up to your "elite" standards lol. stop taking the game so seriously and for once laugh and kick back. just because your parents dont love you and your life sucks dosent mean you have to bring it into the game :). -- 14:21, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::His parents bought him a mustang he's the luckiest cunt on the planet. frostels 14:31, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::umad? idk man, those rl personal attacks hurt me bad, real bad. I've also had plenty of time to kick back and laugh when i rolled over ~4 of your dungeon "records". You might want to l2p before devoting 3 characters to do what one can. hf recruiting in toa! Life Guardian 23:15, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Keystone Equip + spike order. now i understand that its pretty much button mashing for the keystones but it would be helpul to know when to use the chain in what order... also what equip other than +1+3 fast casting u guys have? Lithril 01:36, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :lol its simple wait for LT to ping hexed target so unnatural signet damage is increased and our builds are put in order ill put the build code on here for you. ME/MoPI mesmer the main mesmer who uses pi at Dhuum and remove hex at escort to remove ignorance: OQNDAcMCT8U6Z/ApimO5ZyltEA Me/N mesmer with the main damage output: OQRCAswEPle2PQqopTemn3UF Me/P support mesmer carries res and optional skill(mirror of disenchant): OQlBIMxTpn9DkKa6knVUhjB this one is optional you can use this or with experienced terras you can remove for a duo pits+plains team that does the quests.All the skills are in order very easy to pick up great way to learn uwsc without wasting time in pug terraways.This is Feared btw i lost my acc on here and i dont feel like making a new one :p -- 02:55, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :: I added in an optimum spike for the keystones. Obviously you can be nooby and just mash 1-8 but this way you can solo spike things if your other keystones are sleeping.Howe304 20:59, November 4, 2010 (UTC)